Following Lily
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: A trip to the Shrieking Shack ends up with Lily Evans and her secret girlfriend Alice Prewett getting lost in the Forbidden Forest. But when the Marauders get involved will the girls be outed?


**Hey everyone. This story was brought to you by Northern Funfair's Ice Fishing, Southern Funfair's Magical Mistletoe, Eastern Funfair's Yuletide, Pinata Club, Galleons Club, Angel's Archives, and Hogwarts Sticker Album on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Also for Sapphic Season on Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges.**

**Northern Funfair's Ice Fishing: D1 (trope) Secret Relationship**

**Southern Funfair's Magical Mistletoe: Lily Evans/Alice Longbottom**

**Eastern Funfair's Yuletide: Burning (trope) Friends to Lovers**

**Pinata Club: Easy Huddling together for warmth**

**Galleons Club: (setting) Forbidden Forest**

**Angel's Archives: Double Mocha Expersso Cupcakes (setting) morning**

**Hogwarts Sticker Album: Christmas Section 1 Eggnog - Write about something controversial **

**Sapphich Season: Lily Evans/Alice Longbottom**

**Warning for fluff. Word count is 1,039 words. I hope you all enjoy Following Lily.**

Alice Prewett sighed as she followed the red-haired girl out the secret passage way that she shouldn't know about. This in and of itself would be considered controversial. Alice and Lily were the last two people anyone would expect to be finding sneaking out of Hogwarts. Let alone sneaking out of Hogwarts to go snog in the Shrieking Shack.

"Are you sure you know the way?" Alice asked for the fifth time that night. "It's way too cold out here to get lost."

"Don't worry," Lily said with a gigantic smile stretching her face. "We'll be at the Shrieking Shack in no time, and I'm sure I can figure out a way to warm you up pretty quick."

Alice felt a blush crawl up her cheeks at the mention of the things she and Lily usually did in the Shrieking Shack. She was pretty sure that they were the only ones that knew of their relationship. She hoped they were the only ones to know of their relationship. After all, they did have boyfriends to worry about finding out too.

"You worry too much, Alice," Lily called back, as she started walking towards the Forbidden Forest. "You need to learn to relax. Like when we're alone with each other."

"I am relaxed," Alice retorted. "It's just that…"

"No one will find out about us. If that's what you're worried about. I just told James that I wanted to visit the Shrieking Shack for something educational."

"Educational? Is that what this is now?"

"No. But they don't need to know that, love."

Lily burst into the Forbidden Forest ready to face anything that came their way. She wasn't really sure why when asked for directions to the Shrieking Shack James Potter gave her this direction to go in. But she was pretty sure he knew all the entrances and exits of Hogwarts and her grounds. If anyone could get them to the Shrieking Shack without getting caught it was Potter, for sure.

"Lily," Alice piped up looking around her, "are you sure we're supposed to go this way? In the Forbidden Forest?"

"That's what James Potter said."

"And he wouldn't lead anyone the wrong way in order to prank them. I'm sure."

Lily sighed. "You'll see," she said, pointing in front of her. "We'll be at the Shrieking Shack in no time and then you'll have to admit I was right."

"Or we'll really lost and I will have been proven right," Alice pointed out.

Minutes turned into hours with no end to the forest in sight. Alice sighed again as she looked over at a mumbling Lily. She didn't want to rub it in but she'd been right from the start. She just wished that Lily would listen to her more often. She started to shiver as the cold cut through her jacket.

"Lily, it's really cold out here, and we seem to be lost."

"We're not lost, babe. We'll be out of the forest in a minute. I'm sure of it."

"You said that five minutes ago. Then five minutes ago before that five minutes. I think it's time to admit that James Potter made a fool out of you, and we're lost."

"We ar...We're lost," Lily sighed, as she shivered as she ran her hands up and down her arms trying to get warm.

"Do you know which way we came from?" Alice asked. "We might as well just head back to Hogwarts for the night."

Lily looked around her. It was obvious that she didn't know which way to head in to get back. So when she pointed in a direction and started down the path, Alice had no choice but to follow her. After she didn't want Lily to get hurt, or sick.

They'd been walking for another twenty minutes when it was obvious they were even more lost than they were before.

"What are going to do?" Alice asked. "We're lost and it's getting colder by the minute. What are we going to do?"

"We could camp out here until morning and then find our way back to the castle," Lily suggested, looking for a spot to lie down in. "But we'd have to huddle together for warmth. Is that a problem for you?"

"What if someon…"

"Then we say that we were lost in the woods and were only huddling together to keep warm. They'll figure that's the only reason we were found like that."

Alice nodded accepting this as the answer. After all, Lily was usually right about these things. She took off her jacket and motioned Lily over to the spot she'd seen to lie down in.

"Why did you take your jacket off?" Lily asked.

"We can use it as a blanket of sorts," Alice pointed out helpfully, pulling Lily into arms and then pulling the jacket on top of them.

"What do you think they'll say when we sneak back in in the morning?" Lily asked.

"I think there are going to be a lot of confused people," Alice pointed out. "After all, we don't do stuff like this. This is the sort of thing that James Potter and his friends would do. Not you and me."

Lily laughed, as she leaned up and captured Alice's lips in a kiss. "I love you," Lily said. "You know that right?"

"I love you too," Alice said, as she snuggled close to Lily, already feeling a hundred times warmer than she had been. "Let's get some sleep."

Unbeknownst to the two girls they'd been followed by James Potter and the Marauders. The smirking boys took pictures of the two lovers lying in each others arms. Snuggled all close and warmly under Alice Prewett's jacket.

In the morning when the two girls returned to the castle they were in for a big surprise. Plaster all over the Great Hall were pictures of the two of the huddled together under Alice's jacket in the Forbidden Forest. They'd been outed by James Potter and his group of moronic friends.

"James Potter, I'm going to kill you," Lily screamed, as she ran towards James arms outstretched.

Alice just smiled. They could finally be together with no more hiding. They could finally be them together.

**I hope you all enjoyed Following Lily as much as I enjoyed writing it. **


End file.
